


Fifty shades of binders

by WitherCatt



Series: Fifty shades of gray. And the random companies that makes binders...staples or something. [1]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Binders E V E R Y W E R E, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherCatt/pseuds/WitherCatt
Summary: This is a world of fifty shades of grey exept....every guy is replaced by a binder.





	Fifty shades of binders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts), [jesus or something](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jesus+or+something).



> Basically some shit me and my friend randomly made up so here it is.

Anastasia was a fairly beautiful woman she knew how to have a good time normally and sexually. Ever since leaving her old HUMAN husband, she settled in a new carrier working in staples. However, she did not enjoy her job, but she DID enjoy her boss, a sexy shiny black binder named brad who she enjoyed just looking at. He was her boss and soon to be best soul mate.  
Tricking him into this would not be easy.....

Anastasia had spent the whole work day buttering up his biscuit and putting on very revealing clothes for his eyeless face to enjoy. Eventually, he had had enough alcohol to be persuaded into joining her in her home.The drive was nasty, brad was not a very good driver and no, not because he was drunk, because he had no arms you dimwit.  
Upon arriving at her house, she planned to IMMEDIATELY get him going. She wanted to see what he was hiding under his dividers... So as they walked in she had already made sure the living room was dimly lit with candles so it had an ever so sexy feel to it. She wanted to make him as aroused as possible. Walking up to her office room with a slow and passionate walk, she made sure Brad saw everything. From her long luscious legs, to her Tight bottom. She knew he was enjoying it for he was very quiet, well he is a binder so he wouldn't talk anyway but she could tell he liked it. The office room was purposefully cluttered so he would see it as a dirty thing that she hoped he liked. "Oh brad! I'm so sorry for this mess." She exclaimed in a very boo boo voice. " but I must say it helps me know we're everything is around here". She sat up on her desk and strokes her soft legs whispering just audible enough for his nonexistent ears" lets clean this up shall we? " and with that she picked up a pile of papers and purposefully dropped it all over herself. " Oops! " she exclaimed striking sexy glances at him as her body was covered in papers. She then went over to her already-prepared coffee in her coffee machine. Picking up a cup labled "Binder Daddy Is Best Daddy", she poured the cold coffee in the mug saying "thirsty?" As she poured the cold mocha onto her breasts making them shine and causing the papers from earlier to be wet and sticky. She heard a soft 'click' come from brad and figured it was his rings opening up. Her plan was working! He was becoming more aroused by the second. She saw this as a good sign and stuffed dividers from her desktop into her bra and in her underwear making lustful sounds with her cherry red lips. Brad was now more than ready, he waddled over to her and she later on the ground and whispered "Open your flaps for me daddy" He did so, exposing his binderlicious parts. "Oh" She gasped, running her fingers along the metal rings inside of him. "Your rings are so big, and cold, I want them to pinch me..." He tore off her shirt and bra, exposing her half-fake breasts. Since brad had no mouth to suck, he just slapped his face on her chest. "Oh brad yes! Mmm! More! Keep sucking on me daddy~!" Brad's face, still laying flat on her chest just sat there. Anastasia was clearly enjoying it. Until he rose up to rip her underwear off and slapped his face against her stuff just like he did with her breasts. "OH BRAD YES!" She screamed as she seemed to feel everything from nothing, because brad just sat there with his face on her pussy, but hey! she seemed to like it. After laying there for about a minute Anastasia screamed"BRAD YES KEEP DOING THAT! OH I'M CUMMING!" And he did exactly that.nothing. She eventually came and was quick to get on her stomach. "Now it's your turn~" she whispered licking up and down his rings and sucking on them. Her hands grazed his pencil pouch and over his dividers. He was enjoying every moment of it. With a few last licks, Brad came. Spilling note cards all over her face she happily licked the cards in an attempt to please him.  
After a long while of touching and licking and face slapping, Anastasia got on her hands and knees as brad sat on her ass. He started pinching her with his cold, hard rings. "MMMM BRAD!" she screamed as she felt herself being taken by a binder. He quickened his pace, pinching at a fast rate, he came again. They layed naked, and open-flapped on the ground panting. Except for brad, he had no mouth. "That was...amazing.." She huffed looking over at him. He did not respond because he can't. He is a binder.


End file.
